criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hito7187199
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:List of minor criminals page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mvpl (Talk) 03:11, February 28, 2011 Your question It has nothing to do. My edit has come because you've labeled Doyle as a spree killer, when he is a terrorist. If Coleman was out of place, probably it was just a mistake that for sure I've not noticed. What I've noticed is that you do lots of edits on the same article/part of the article. Please, use the preview feature before publishing. I'll be easier for us reviewing what's done not to get lost and make more mistakes. One more thing. Asking questions and voicing your opinion is always welcomed here ;) Stub As you have probably noticed, I've labeled as "Stub" all the articles you have started. One of the rules of this wiki is not allow articles too incomplete. I'd be good that you try to fill the many blanks they have now. If you're not sure how to do it, just check similar articles to get you started. Once they have form and content, everybody else will surely help to finish them. This wiki rules are here. Formatting Just 2 words: Good Job ;) RENAMING ARTICLES You are NOT allowed to rename any articles on this wiki without consulting with the administrators or experienced editors. Next time you do so, you'll be blocked until you have read the rules and learn them! Re:Chloe I'll write about Chloe, McDermott and Gerace as a collective group, with links to their individual articles. I think I'll name it "Chloe's Gang" or something like that. Thoughts? --Jpx400 06:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Miranda Jakar I've always thought of her as a Spree Killer, because cooling off period or not, she acted like that while suffering a major psychological break that took her completely away from reality. Same case as Roy Woodridge from Distress. And mister, I'm a woman! LOL! :Don't worry about the man/woman comment; I've found it funny, that's all! :D Re: New Page Interesting idea. I suppose Sheppard and Dryden both fit that category, but Meyers had a specific revenge plan. I'd say go for it, but check with Mvpl too. --Jpx400 09:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) New Category First of all, sorry for so much delay in my reply, but my PC was down and as you can imagine, without it... :-) About your question, if User:Jpx400 agrees, I have no objections (Oops!) I suppose that category can be applied in cases when the UnSubs begin spiraling, like Caleb Dale Sheppard did. I suppose it can be applied to Daniel Dryden as well, since he got into the "close enough" phase, as they called it. --Jpx400 15:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ryan is difficult to classify properly, though he would probably have killed "Lindsey" the same way he killed Katie, with the same kind of torture. He killed Doug Silverman mostly incidentally to protect himself. Qualitatively, I guess he qualifies as a serial killer in the making. --Jpx400 17:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Spree/Mass/Rampage Please, explain this in detail to Jpx400. He's the one keeping the most accurate tabs in this matter :-) Links There is no need to use the rampage killer link when linking spree killers, there is a redirect in place that takes care of it. This way, the code is less convoluted and pages upload is easier for the slower connections - Mvpl ''TALK'' 11:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Subject Scobie was a copycat. The Piano Man learned about what he was doing and thought that was the perfect opportunity to make sure he was never going to be caught if he managed to frame him for all the rapes, but as rape victims not always report the aggressions or do it too late for forensics to be collected, he killed Vanessa and probably had the intention to kill Regina. Didn't work because the team noticed that the evidence was planted and because Regina outsmarted him and struck back! About the order of the victims... I'm with you, believe Reid and probably the boards bear the mistake. If you've read last night Breen Frazier's chat, he acknowledges that Gubler can repeat verbatim any dialogue they give him so doubt the mistake comes from the actor either - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly! At first they think he's responsible for all the attacks, at least for the 2012 ones, and in that case, he would have been a serial. Remember that they discover the evidence is planted after they have already interrogated him the first time - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry! lol! Serial rapist in the making (don't remember from the top of my head how the category is named exactly). He was stoped before becoming a serial, but that's the only reason he stoped - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't worry about the back&forth, I like animated chats too! About Herman Scobie, I heard nothing that makes me think he'd raped anyone previously, and he was caught too soon to be classified as a serial. If I understood correctly (could be that I misunderstood, English is not my first language!), he raped the first two 2012 victims. Vanessa was murdered by the original Piano Man, who intended to victimize again Regina too, in both cases with the ultimate goal of framing Scorbie for the 2012 attacks AND the original Piano Man's ones. Until I have the chance to rewatch the episode, that's the story that stuck in my head... - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Karl Arnold page Sorry for the "surprise"! We got several spammers there and as not all were anonymous, put the highest protection and later forgot to downgrade it as I've planned. Ooops! Now it's downgraded and the category added :) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 10:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Collins' page Thank you for catching that vandal and undoing most what he/she did :-) For whatever reason, a bit of that didn't undo so don't feel responsible for the rebuke I've left in my edit! Next time you see that someone has made so many bad changes in an article, using on top several edits, leave me a shout in my talk page 'cause I can rollback and that way everything is erased at once (works better than the undo when there's so much to repair!) Thanks again! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) New Possible Category It's a really good idea. In fact, we should have thought of marking the recurring characters long ago with their own category, as they're already separated in the corresponding portal. Go for it, and thanks! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recurring Characters Well, in my opinion, two-part episodes count as a single episode that is just longer because of a larger burst of creativity in the writers' parts. However, I am torn, since the unsubs that appear in these two-parters initiate subplots (i.e. Tobias Hankel caused Reid's drug addiction, Billy Flynn led Morgan to watch over Ellie for a couple of episodes into Season Six), and as a result, they are mentioned frequently. What do YOU think should be done? UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. Okay, since that point's been made, how about you classify the category to characters he appeared in season finale/season premiere two-part episodes (whatever that's supposed to be called, meh :P)? Sounds like a reasonable idea. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::No differences: characters belonging to 2 part episodes aren't recurring; they are "notable", and have their own articles, if their parts were significant enough, but that's all the distinction they merit. In the Recurring Character category only belong those already named as such in this portal - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:29, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: BAU Victims Well, it was actually Legitimus who first wrote that down in the Donnie Mallick article. I just improved some errors and then applied it to the other unsubs. Talk to Legitimus about it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:16, March 4, 2015 (UTC) BAU Victims Thanks, and yes you have a point. I wanted to add that to point out that the BAU do sometimes break the law, albeit for what appear to be morally justifiable reasons, but I didn't want any fans to get any funny ideas that what they did was legal for law enforcement to do. There are likely non-fatal circumstances where BAU members broke the law that escape me, but I think cataloging them would be tedious and lead to a lot of questionable labeling. So I'm ok with sticking with direct culpability of death. You know, but the same arguement, you could say that John Curtis also doesn't count. Rossi's top priority was to escape alive in the face of immediate death (the ticking bomb) and it's debatable if he had an obligation to save Curtis, especially since Curtis had just shown he was willing to die to take him with him. Even if facing a inquest, Rossi could easily argue he believed Curtis would resist being rescued, and that would resulted in them both dying.Legitimus (talk) 01:55, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Battle's victims How did you get the other names of Jason Clark Battle's victims? I am curious to know. BAUmaster628 (talk) 01:24, May 28, 2016 (UTC) It Takes a Village Hi, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your messages but I just wanted to say for what it's worth, personally I think Reid was the one who shot Chloe from watching the episode. So I can understand your frustration and honestly part of me is annoyed that she's listed as "Killed by BAU". But it is possible that Morgan or JJ fired a few shots as well as they had their weapons fixed in her direction, but the camera only focused on Reid. But I've learned that Unsub Zero wouldn't make any changes unless he's absolutely sure about it so the whole thing doesn't bother me as much. Just wanted to try and pass on some friendly advice. If there's anything you want to ask or talk about, just drop a message on my talk page. Thanks Profiler10 (talk) 00:52, June 1, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10